


Bunnies Are Not Cuter Than Kitties

by Hyperionova



Series: Sekai Mpreg Shots [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Oneshot, catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperionova/pseuds/Hyperionova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot! Kai tries to resist his catboy boyfriend, but fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunnies Are Not Cuter Than Kitties

He peels his sweaty t-shirt off, to take a shower after an exhaustive run around the neighbourhood, not to seduce his pregnant boyfriend. Unfortunately for him, Sehun is standing right behind, ogling his sweat-sheening back like Kai is some sort of delicacy. Kai glances at Sehun’s reflection through the mirror. The catboy has his pink tail swooshing wildly in a lustful excitement behind him. His pink cat ears on top of his blonde head are twitching. Kai gulps hard.

“Kaaaaaiiii,” Sehun whines in his trademark seductive voice. Kai lets out a heavy sigh.

“Sehun, I’m tired. I just went for a jog. I want to take a shower, do my work and go to sleep.” He tosses the t-shirt away and makes his way to the bathroom. He glances to Sehun sideways and sees the sly smirk playing on Sehun’s lips. His puffy, long tail is swinging here and there behind him as he stands by the door, blushing from head to toe with his baby bump pushing out through his pink t-shirt.

“I will bite your ear when you’re sleeping if you won’t put your stiffy inside me,” Sehun says, walking into the room and he jumps onto the bed.

“Whoa, careful, Sehun,” Kai snarls. “You have a baby inside you.”

Sehun looks down at his stomach as though this is news to him. “I have three kitties in my tummy, not a baby.”

“Right,” Kai grinds his teeth. Three kittenboys. God, how is he going to handle all three… no, _four_ babies on his own?

Sehun’s tail excitedly sways on the bed as he restlessly bounces on it. “Come, come, come! Kai, I want!”

Kai throws his head back and groans. “Baby, I’m really, really tired. Trust me, I honestly want to do you so bad, but maybe tomorrow, okay?”

“But,” his tail falls limp as a frown crosses his expression. “I want you _now_.” He lifts his shirt up and points to his belly. “Your baby kitties want you now.”

“No, they don’t. _You’re_ horny.”

Sehun sadly pouts. “Okie, you caught me. I’m horny. So can you do something about it or I will go to the old man next door and ask him to do something about it.”

Kai’s eyes bulge out and he climbs onto the bed. “You wouldn’t. That guy’s a pervert. He looks like at you like you’re a piece of candy left behind.”

Sehun’s cat ears stick up. “Oh, yes, I would. Quick, quick!” He turns around and bends forward, pushing his butt out at Kai. “Quick, Kai.” His fluffy tail seductively caresses Kai’s cheeks and chin.

Letting out a loud sigh, Kai gives Sehun’s perky, round butt a slap. “Stop,” he grabs Sehun’s tail and yanks it.

Hissing ferociously, Sehun straightens up and faces Kai with a scowl. He shoves Kai back by the chest and starts to hit Kai. “How many times must I tell you to not to pull my Puffy?!”

Kai laughs and tackles him before slamming Sehun down on the mount. He straddles Sehun’s hips and pins Sehun’s hands to the headboard. Sehun wriggles under him, hissing like a maddened cat. “Okay, okay. Come here,” Kai leans down and seizes Sehun’s lips between his own.

“Nu! I don’t want you anymore!” Sehun growls, struggling to free himself.

“Well, I want you now,” Kai mumbles, smashing their lips together. Sehun’s hard, bumpy tummy is pressed against his abdomen and he has to admit, it is kind of awkward to have the babies around while they are… doing it. It’s as though the babies have the front row seats to their daddies’ dirty show.

“Let go!” Sehun screams into his mouth and bites Kai’s chin.

“Ow! Sehun! Quit biting every time you want things done!”

“But it gets things done,” Sehun giggles and bites Kai’s chin again.

“Argh! Stop it!”

“Get off me!”

Kai slides a knee between Sehun’s legs and pins it to Sehun’s crotch. The catboy squirms under him, suddenly forfeiting his fight. “Good kitty,” Kai whispers in Sehun’s ear and traces the side of Sehun’s neck with kisses.

Shit, only Sehun can make him hard as a wood within seconds. His grip loosens around Sehun’s wrists and a moan escapes Sehun’s mouth when he nips on his sensitive spot by the collarbone. “Here, here,” Sehun raises his shirt, showcasing his baby bump, which he is really proud of. “Kiss them.”

“Later,” Kai mumbles, kissing and licking along Sehun’s jawline.

“Nu, now,” he mewls. “Mommy said if they get a kiss from their daddy every day, they will grow long Puffies.”

Kai’s head shoots up and he vacantly blinks at him. “Of course,” he rolls his eyes. Sehun has this wild idea that doing certain stupid things will give their kittenboys long tails.

For instance, like:–

  * Drinking strawberry milk in excessive amounts. Not that Sehun likes the strawberry flavour, but he likes it because it’s pink. He likes everything pink.
  * Which brings us to number two. He hoards all sorts of pink stuff because he believes looking at and consuming pink will give him pink kittenboys.
  * He finds stray cats and kittens with long tails, and gives them titbits to eat. Well, because you know, the cats will bless him. But he doesn’t like to touch them since they’re dirty and their dirt will get on his dainty little fingers, so he orders Kai to feed them.
  * He watches MumuHug, Timmy Time and Pocoyo because… he likes it. Since Kai hates watching them, he just pins the blame on the babies. The babies will apparently have long tails if he watches them every day without fail.
  * Kai should share his t-shirts for the babies to have long tails.
  * Kai should wake Sehun up every morning with a glass of warm strawberry milk for the babies to have long tails.
  * Kai should stroke and brush Sehun’s Puffy every evening so that the babies will have long tails.
  * Lots and lots of chocolate. Don’t even ask.



And now, kissing the belly.

Kai worries the list will keep growing since they still have several good months ahead of them before the delivery. All that Sehun ever worries about is that the babies should have long tails.

“Kai,” Sehun coos. “Kiss them.”

Kai scoots lower and peppers Sehun’s tummy with enough kisses to last for a decade. Sehun giggles. “What will you do if they have bob tails? Like really short tails?”

Sehun jolts upright at once and he pounds his fists repeatedly in Kai’s chest. “Don’t say that! They will look like bunnies!”

Kai catches Sehun’s wrists and lets out a breathy chuckle. “That isn’t a bad thing.”

“It is! It is a bad thing! I will be mocked by all my friends! They will make fun of my kitties, which look like stupid bunnies!”

Right. Sehun does not like bunnies. No catboy does. They all think bunnies are in no way as cute as cats or themselves.

“All right. Don’t worry. They will have glorious long Puffies,” Kai ruffles Sehun’s hair between his cat ears and brushes a kiss on Sehun’s forehead. “And you’ll be able to gloat to your friends.”

“They’ll be so jealous,” Sehun smirks.


End file.
